Damsel
by chocolate3271
Summary: Kommissar is a strong independent women but sometimes the strongest people need rescuing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kommissar is a strong women but even the strongest of women need rescuing sometimes.

Party in full swing the riff off was over and the floor was full of dancers, singers, drinkers and everyone in between. Everyone was having a good time. After their celebratory song DSM separated to get drinks and talk to the other party goers. The basement was getting warm and sweat was beginning to peak on all the party goers. Kommissar and Pieter make their way over to the bar. Pieter orders a cold beer and Kommissar orders the same.

"This beer has no kick." Pieter said throwing back a swig. "Nothing like the stuff back home."

"Da. Needs a bit more." She says taking a sip.

Several beers later Kom and Pieter were dancing only slightly drunk dancing with the very drunk Beca and Chloe. They were having a fun time forgetting their differences for a little while. Needing a beer break Kom steps away and orders a beer then goes outside to cool off for a little while.

Outside she lets the cool air surround her and cool her off. She didn't hear the two Greenbay fans come out beside her.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" One of the drunk fans slurred. "Why don't you give us some sugar?"

"No." She said. "Back off."

"Playing hard to get eh?" The other fan slurred out. "I guess we'll just have to take some."

The two huge guys grab her and shove her against the railing behind her. She tries to hit one of them only to have her first caught by her target.

"Feisty. Are we?" He chuckles.

He smashes his lips into hers. She could taste the bitter alcohol on her lips. She tries to push him away but the other one had a grip on arms keeping her from moving. She could feel the tears coming into her eyes as his hands tore open her mesh top. A hard slap went across her face.

"Stop crying." He said. "We're just having a little fun."

They shove her to the ground banging her head on the railing in the way down. Her vision became fuzzy as the pain echoed through the rest of her skull. Tears were running down her cheeks as she was held down by the man and his friend started pulling on her pants. The leather was too tight for him and he struggled for a few minutes before they came loose.

"Damn pants." He muttered.

She tries to call out of help but his hand clamped over her mouth.

"You be quiet now." He whispers in her ear. "We're not done here."

Suddenly a tall dark figure slammed into the man on top of her. He fought taller and harder than the two man. She recognized him as Pieter, relief floods her. Throwing a punch into the big guy he chases them away.

Pieter kneels beside his fallen teammate. Immediately stripping off his coat he wraps it around her.

She heard crying, sobbing and screaming. It took her minute to realize it was her. She felt his strong arms wrapping around her and whispering comforting words to her. She clings to him tightly. He gently picks her up.

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder. Wordlessly he brings her to the car.

He gently sets her in the passenger's seat and climbs into the driver's seat. He starts the car and drives off.

"Where are we going?" She asks him quietly.

"The hospital." He said. "You need to see the doctor."

"No!" She cried out. "Please no hospital!"

Startled he replied. "Okay. Calm down. We won't go to the hospital."

He takes her back to the hotel they were staying at. Once inside he carries her up to her room that she was sharing with Adela. He gently sets her on the bed while he goes to the bathroom and starts a bath. He fills the tub with warm water and goes back out of the bedroom where Kommissar was curled up on the bed. Gently he locks her up and takes her to the bathroom. He helps take off her torn clothes and helps her get into the tub. Where she began to scrub herself vigorously trying to wash the men off. Pieter waits outside the bathroom. He had a nagging feeling they should have gone to the hospital.

A few minutes later he heard soft crying from the bathroom. He quietly knocks on the door.

"Holle?" He asks. "May I come in?"

"Da." He hears her say.

He quietly enters the small room where Kommissar was sitting in the tub. Her skin was bright red from her vigorous scrubbing. Tears were rolling down her face. He grabs the towel from the rack and picks her up out of the water wrapping her in the towel. He whispers comforting words to her while he helped her put on her pajamas. The entire time holding her close to him. He carries her into the bedroom and lays her in the bed but she refused to let go of him.

"Please don't leave me." She begs.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispers to her. "I promise."

They lay on the bed for hours him holding her tight. She felt safe in his arms. They both drift off into a rough sleep.

When Kommissar opens her eyes again she was laying in the middle of the empty basement where the party was. Her head pounding she stands up. She realizes she was wearing her clothes she was wearing at the party. She looks around at the empty room. There was no doors or windows. The risk was completely empty. She immediately begins to look for a way out. A loud voice startles her.

"Let's finish what we started."

She recognized the voice as one of her attackers. A door appears on the wall opposite of her. She begins to run towards but it keeps moving farther and farther away and the taunting voice was getting closer and closer. She kept running g as fast she could but he door was getting farther away a md the voice was almost to her. Her sides begin to cramp. Her lungs were burning in her chest as she ran, her head was pounding. Her legs were about to give out. She could feel darkness creeping up on her. She kept running but she was going nowhere. The floor boards begin to drop out from underneath her. The door was farther and farther away. The voice pounded in her ears. The door swings open and her attackers appeared. They were huge. She was screaming the boards dropped out from under her and begins to fall into the dark abyss. She was falling, falling. It seemed endless until a strong pair of arms caught her.

She heard someone calling her name. It sounded like Pieter's voice she opens her to eyes to see her hotel room. It was just a dream. She was safe. She felt sticky with sweat.

"It's okay." Pieter whispered. "It was just a dream. You're safe. I've got you."

She realizes she was crying. He was holding her tight. She begins to calm down. She looks over at the clock.

3:33.

She had slept for two hours. Two hours she was stuck in the hellish place in her mind. She had a tight grip on Pieter. She didn't want to let go. She realized her head was throbbing. She rubs her head and felt something wet. She takes her hand from her head and sees a red liquid on it. She looks down at her pillow and sees the same red liquid. She begins to feel faint and collapses onto Pieter.

Acting fast Pieter picks her up and races downstairs to the car and rushes her to the hospital. He races her inside. Panicking he calls for help.

"Someone help me please!" He cries out.

Nurse and doctors surrounded spitting out medical jargon while putting Kommissar on a stretcher.

"Head trauma. Get to her to MRI." A doctor said.

Pieter watches as Kom gets rolled down a hallway and out of sight. He stares at the empty hallway for a few minutes before calling the rest of DSM.

The others get there soon after his call where they found him curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Pieter, what happened?" Dutchla asked.

"I didn't protect her."


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't protect her."

The words shocked the rest of team. They knew that Pieter would rather die than let Kommissar get hurt. Pieter put his head in his hands. Adela sits beside him.

Pieter and Adela had been dating for the last five months. He certainly cared for her but he couldn't say he loved her anymore. Before they started dating he was crazy for her and Kommissar could see it. It was her who convened him to ask Adela out. The first few months were a wonderful time for both of them and he was in love as was she but as time went on he didn't love her anymore. The fireworks were gone, the flame had died out. Adela knew this but she knew that he didn't want to hurt her by saying so. Little did he know it was hurting her more that she was with someone who didn't love her. She knew that staying with him was a bad idea. She also knew that the their blond fearless leader had stolen his heart. She knew that he would be happier with Kommissar than with her. She would always care for the both of the, but it was time to let Pieter go.

"Pieter?" Adela says. "I need to tell you something."

Pieter nods and they step outside.

"I know this doesn't seem like the right time to do this but it has to be done now. We both know you don't love me anymore. We both know you don't want to hurt me but I think we're just hurting each other going on like this. It's time to let go. I know that you have feelings for her." She says to him.

He gives her a big hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it work."

"It's better this way." She tells him. "Now she needs you."

The two hug it out for awhile and go back inside where the others were waiting.

Meanwhile a redhead, a brunette and large blond came stumbling to ER. The brunette was holding a rag to the redhead's bleeding hand. The rag was stained red from the blood. The girl was trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of the blood on her hand. Two nurses walk the bleeding redhead back while the other two go into the waiting room where they were given a form to fill out.

"Name." Beca said. "Chloe Beale. Date of birth. October 5, 1993. Sex. Fantastic." Beca said out loud getting a chuckle from Amy. "Emergency contact: Aubrey Posen."

"Why don't you put your name?" Amy asks.

"After knowing both of them. Aubrey is the best choice." Becca explains. "Let see what's next. Description of incident."

Flashback

It was a few minutes before dinner. It was Beca and Chloe's turn to cook. Beca was chopping onions while Chloe was holding an avocado cutting it in the skin. Fat Amy was watching them cook. Chloe began to have trouble with the avocado.

"You need to put a little push behind it to get around the pit." Fat Amy days to Chloe.

Chloe tries to take Amy's suggestion but to no avail.

"Harder." Amy said.

Chloe pushes hard and the knife easily passed through the fruit and the skin then easily sliced Chloe's palm.

"AHHHHH!" Chloe screams.

Amy went to pull the knife out but Beca stops her.

"Don't! That could cause more damage!" Beca shrieks.

Amy immediately let go of the knife. Chloe was crying hard clutching her hand. Blood was running down her arm staining her white shirt sleeve. Beca acting fast grabs a raga fm was it around Chloe's hand putting pressure on it. They run out to Beca's car and race to the hospital.

After finishing filling out the form they handed back to the woman behind the desk. She then turned around to see Pieter and the rest of DSM taking seats in the corner. She goes over to Pieter.

He looks at her with a sense of brokenness in his eyes. His hands were stained with blood. He was still wearing the clothes she seen him wearing at the party. She sits beside him.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"I let her get hurt. I don't protect her." He says looking at the floor. "Why are you here?"

"Chloe had a mishap with a knife." Beca explains. "Will she be okay?"

"I hope so." He said his tone unchanging.

Several hours later a doctor comes out and asks for the family of Kommissar.

"Her skull had a radiating fracture." The doctor explains. "We've run multiple tests and found slight swelling of her brain. We've put her on a respirator for now for oxygen treatment. We'll keep an eye on the swelling for the next few days however the MRI showed some abnormality in her brain tissue. More tests are being run. We'll let you know when we have more information."

Trying to process his thoughts he asks. "Can I see her?"

"Yes." The doctor said. "One at a time. Please follow me."

Pieter quietly follows the doctor into the ICU wing of the hospital. He felt his heart drop when he saw the sign for the ICU. The doctor leads him to a room where there was a sign on the door that warned a respirator was in use. The doctor lead him into the room where Kommissar was lying on the bed. Her normal strong demeanor was gone and was replaced by that of a child's. She looked so small in the big bed. A tube led from a machine that was pumping air into her mouth. A bandage was wrapped around her head that her long blond hair fell from. He felt a feeling of relief from seeing her hair still there. Her knew that her favorite feature was her hair. She would be so upset if they cut it off.

He sits in an uncomfortable plastic chair by her bed and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry." He says to her. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better."

He could feel tears coming. He didn't stop the tears that leaked from her his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He thought of something his father said to him.

"Stop crying. Boys are tough. Boys don't cry."

He looks at Kommissar. She was worth crying for.


End file.
